


Every Part of You

by oceleagle



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotional Tears, M/M, Making Love, Sweet/Hot, little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceleagle/pseuds/oceleagle
Summary: Rhett finds a particularly hateful comment on one of their recent videos, which brings about a surge of self-doubt and other insecurities. After a long day at work, Link takes him home and shows him just how much he loves every part of him.





	Every Part of You

       His very soul is shaking as he stands alone in front of the full-length mirror in their spacious bathroom. It all started with a comment. An “ _internet troll_ ” as they're called. He knows he should ignore it, let it roll like water off a duck's back. They've joked about building self-image based on the comments they receive, but what no one knows is that Rhett takes those comments more personally than he actually lets on. This particular one hurt. His self-esteem took a deep plunge, which only Link had caught on to early in the day. Not until the car ride home did he let loose the pent-up emotion he'd been holding back all day. Link had been amazing. He’d listened and offered soothing words of encouragement, taking Rhett's hand in his own and lovingly lacing their fingers together. However, standing here now, in front of the mirror, all those same insecurities have come bubbling back up. Rhett knows he can't stay in the bathroom forever, so with a shaky sigh, he turns the knob and begins trudging back to the bedroom where his husband awaits him.

 

* * *

 

       Link has been waiting patiently, sitting on the side of their California King, scrolling through Twitter while Rhett showered. He knows the other man is feeling insecure, and he wants nothing more than to make him feel safe and loved in their relationship. People either have no idea how their comments can affect a person, or they simply don't care. Who are they to say he could do better if he dropped Rhett? As if that would ever happen in a million years, anyway. That's not the point, though. It had hurt the man he loves, and he's determined to fix it. The plan had begun developing from the moment he found out what was wrong, and the second he sees his lover cross the threshold of their bedroom, a small fluttering occurs deep in his belly. This is his moment to make all things right again in Rhett's world.

 

       A soft hand pats the open space on the mattress beside him. Rhett follows his partner's lead, and sits gingerly next to him. Link brings his arm up to rub tenderly up and down Rhett's back.  **"Listen, I know it's been a bad day, so you're gonna relax and let the Linkster make it all better, okay?"**

 

       Rhett sighs heavily, **"Link, I'm no-"**

 

       Before he can finish his sentence, Link is already shaking his head and starting to lift his shirt with a sly smile lighting up his features. Rhett relents, knowing full-well Link won't give up without a fight - a fight he is too emotionally spent to have tonight. Arms are raised above his head, and he stands reluctantly for the removal of his bottoms. In no time at all, he stands fully naked in front of the other man, looking earnestly for his next direction.

 

 **"Climb up there and lay on your back for me, baby."** Link points to the head of the bed.

 

       Rhett obliges, though self-consciousness is blurring his vision. Whatever his husband has planned is already making him emotional. He loves Link with every fiber of his being, and only wants him to be happy, even if that means he _could_ have a better life with someone else.

 

       From his new position on the bed, he can see Link beginning to strip down as well. A lone tear trails down his right cheek as he watches in wonder, an audible gasp released once the man is completely naked. There will never be a time in his life when he will not be obvious with his appreciation for Link's body. The piercing gaze from his lover's blue eyes is strongly held as Link gently climbs atop him, smiling that same sweet, boyish smile from their younger days.

 

       A most reverent touch finds its way to Rhett's cheek, thumb softly smoothing over the skin there, loving gaze never faltering. **"I know I've said it before, but I'm gonna say it again... There's a lot of me I couldn't be without you. You're just as much a part of me as I am of you. Nothing's ever gonna change that. Especially not some idiot on the internet who thinks they know what's best for us."**

 

       There's a slight pause as the sacredness of the moment penetrates the air in the room. Link allows time enough for them both to breathe it in before continuing, **"I love you so much, bo. So much it hurts sometimes. It hurts me to see you like this. I love _every part of you_ all the way from your head to your feet, and I wanna show you that now."**

 

       Rhett can do nothing more than simply nod his head in agreement. The emotion which continues to well up inside him prevents him from uttering a single word. He stares in awe at the man above him. How in the world did he ever deserve something so rare and beautiful?

 

       The hand resting on his cheek slowly finds its way upward, slender fingers making their way through his damp curls, nails administering the most-satisfying of scratches along his scalp. Rhett finds himself letting out a tiny moan as his eyes slip shut in contentment.

 

 **"I love your hair. It's so soft I could run my fingers through it all day."** Link continues massaging his lover's scalp, words flowing from his lips like sap from a maple tree. **"I love it when you lay your head in my lap on the couch or the bed because I get to play with your hair. And that time we brushed each other's hair on camera? That was one of my favorites moments.”**

 

       His hand smooths over the tousled parts of Rhett's hair before leaning in close to his face. Lips, soft as the inside of a rose petal, brush against the center of his lover's forehead.

 

**"I love your forehead, too."**

 

       Rhett feels the soft smile that forms on the other man's lips while they are still pressed against his skin.

 

**"I might have to stand on my tip-toes to kiss it, but I'm okay with that. And those rare moments when we rest our foreheads together...? Those moments are priceless to me."**

 

       Another soft kiss is delivered before Link moves his way down to Rhett's closed eyes. Lips meet each eyelid with the tenderest of touches before he pulls back with a smile of utter devotion to the man beneath him.

 

**"I love your eyes. Depending on the light, they change colors. They can go from the most intense shade of green to the softest shade of blue. And I love that. Plus those little glances you give me when you think I'm not looking? They don't go unnoticed. I see the pictures..."**

 

       Rhett's eyes slowly shift open to regard the man he fell in love with so many years ago. **"Baby, you don't have to-"** But Link stops him with a finger to his lips.

 

 **"Shh... I'm nowhere near being done."** He removes his finger from Rhett's lips before continuing, **"Sometimes when I look into your eyes, I feel like you're staring into my soul. In a good way. It's how well you know me, and I you. You can tell me a million things with only your eyes."**

 

       Leaning back down, Link allows his lips to brush gently across each of the other’s cheeks before resting them along the bridge of his nose. He speaks softly against the skin there.

 

**“I love your cheeks and your nose. The little flush they get when you laugh is so freakin’ cute.”**

 

       He lingers there for a few seconds, another tiny kiss planted, and he’s off to the next anatomical stop. His mouth pauses only centimeters away from Rhett’s ear.

 

 **“I love your ears.”** A small peck to the left lobe before switching to the right. **“You’re such an amazing listener. You always make me feel like my opinion is heard and that it’s important.”**

 

       The feel of Link’s warm breath against the shell of his ear elicits a shudder of pleasure throughout his entire body. He can’t help but let the captivating words wash over him like a soothing balm to his aching heart. Fresh tears spring to his eyes as Link moves back to his face, scratching ever-so-lightly at his beard.

 

 **“I love your beard. And your mustache, too. I love how they tickle when I kiss you.”** There's a short pause as a look of sheer adoration etches itself into Link's features. He leans in further. **"Like this..."**

 

       When their lips finally meet, it's akin to a heavy wave crashing on a sandy shore - exactly how it was intended to be. The fiery passion contained within the kiss could spark a wildfire in the middle of a torrential downpour. Link, however, is still not finished, and therefore, breaks away after a minute. Rhett releases a pitiful whimper at the loss of his lover's lips, causing Link to tenderly caress his cheek.

 

**"Don't worry, baby. There's plenty more to come..."**

 

       And more he gives. Link leaves a trail of hot, wet kisses down his husband's neck and back up his throat. **"I love your neck and your throat... and the smooth, sexy voice that comes from it... I love the way you say my name."**

 

       His mouth moves along Rhett's collarbone to his right shoulder, **"I love your broad shoulders..."** and back along the same line to the left shoulder, **"...perfect for sinking my teeth into..."**

 

**_"LINK!”_**

 

       The bite is a sharp contrast to the soft touches he's been receiving. It causes him to cry out his lover's name, hips involuntarily thrusting upward.

 

       The smaller man can't resist the satisfied chuckle that escapes his throat at the sound Rhett makes. **"Like that..."** He grins mischievously before starting a string of kisses down the other man's sternum.

 

 **"I love your chest because I can listen to your heartbeat. And I can feel it."** He places a gentle hand over his husband's heart. **"It's also my favorite pillow."** To demonstrate his point, Link replaces his hand with his head. **"Sounds like the most beautiful music..."**

 

       Without giving up his nest on Rhett's chest, Link softly tickles at his belly, causing the man to squirm beneath him. **"I love your belly, too."** The same hand moving downward, lightly pats him on the belly button. **"And your belly button's all right... as long as there's no tuna tartare in there."**

 

       Despite the seriousness both men feel, a subdued giggling fit is had at the shared memory as Rhett’s arm comes to rest over his partner’s body. **“You’re too good to me, bo.”**

 

       Link glances upward with an unabashed smile. **“Still not done...”** he murmurs, fingers grazing delicately over the skin of the other man’s arms.

 

 **“I love your arms. I love how they seem to swallow me up when you hug me. They’re big, and strong, an-”** The break in his voice is involuntary as an emotional wave of his own overwhelms him. **“-and they’re _home_.”**

 

 **“And your hands...”** he pauses, intertwining their fingers and bringing Rhett's hand close to his face, **"...they fit perfectly, like they were made just for me."** Lips brush tenderly over each fingertip before the man rests his chin atop their conjoined hands. **"Every time you touch me, even if it's only with the tips of your fingers... my whole body flutters to life. Nobody can make me feel like that but you."**

 

       It's at this point, Link realizes his partner is slightly squirming beneath him. He can sense the other man's wants and needs like no other; knows him inside and out and acknowledges the anticipation by unclasping their hands and sliding his own down the length of Rhett's body, stopping to run soft fingers faintly across his pelvic line.

 

**"No rushing, baby. I'm gettin' there."**

 

       Though he can't deny the desperation that's building up inside him, Rhett still feels every bit as emotional as he did when this all started. His husband is taking such care in showing how much he loves him; it's all so spellbinding. He's left to only nod his agreement, watching dumbfounded as Link moves down his body to kiss softly at the bottoms of his feet. It tickles a bit, but he finds the words so touching, they're all he can focus on.

 

**"I absolutely adore your feet. I'd drop anything and everything if you said the word. I'd follow these feet anywhere... to the ends of the earth and back..."**

 

       Link makes his way up his lover's legs, landing directly between his thighs and peppering kisses along each side. **"I love your legs. They're strong and sturdy. Unwavering."** He presses more firmly with open-mouthed kisses. **"And I love that you're so much taller than me. It's perfect for resting my head on your chest when when we hug."**

 

       All at once, he's there. No turning back now. Not that he'd ever, in a million years, want to, of course. This is something he's good at; something he prides himself in - a talent of sorts, if you will...

 

       His tongue darts out, sweeping across the tip of his lover's erection, taking with it the dripping pre-cum - the essence of the other man's arousal - as a hand wraps confidently around the base. **"I love your cock, too. It's so _perfect_ for me."** He teasingly slides his tongue up the underside of Rhett's length with a raspy moan. **"It fits just right inside me."**

 

       As he sinks Rhett’s swollen tip past his lips, a long, piercing moan reverberates off the four walls of their bedroom. Link is powerless to stop the proud grin from spreading across his cheeks when he hears the sound penetrate the silence. Such a high-pitched noise is acutely different from his husband’s normally rich baritone. It’s all the encouragement he needs to take the next step, cheeks hollowing and wrist pumping with precision and skill.

 

       He continues working Rhett over, savoring every second of the man writhing in pleasure beneath him until he feels the familiar tense of muscles in the other’s thighs. Link slows and releases the tip of his partner’s erection with dirty pop, allowing his thumb to smooth over it with ease.

 

       Back up Rhett’s body he goes, trailing sloppy kisses along the way, hand never leaving the man’s shaft. He stops when he reaches his face, pausing briefly to stare into those needy, blue/green eyes.

 

 **“I love you so much...”** Link presses a tender kiss to the other’s lips before shifting his mouth to rest on the shell of Rhett’s ear. **“Turn over for me, sweetheart.”**

 

       It’s a gentle command. One that Rhett willingly follows, shifting his body until he’s flat on his stomach, head turned backward slightly to regard his lover with a look of intense desire.

 

       Link smiles intimately at the hunger he finds in his husband’s eyes. **“Almost there, bo...”** he whispers enticingly while reaching to the nightstand for the bottle of lube. He can sense an eagerness in the way Rhett’s gaze follows the movement of his hand. No further coaxing is necessary. While his now slick fingers glide teasingly over the other man’s entrance, his lips intersperse tiny kisses along Rhett’s hips bones, from one side to the other and meeting back at the base of his spine.

 

       Against the warm flesh, Link murmurs, **“I love your ass. It’s mine...”** A single finger slips inside, **“ _...all mine..._ ”**

 

       He interprets the sharp gasp that follows as a sign to press on, lips never leaving flushed skin, during which time his finger begins to move in rhythm with his own heartbeat. He knows he’s hit the spot when Rhett’s body jolts under him, and he easily slides another finger in.

 

       The sounds being released from his partner are intoxicating, leaving Link all but drooling in anticipation of burying himself deep inside the warmth his fingers now occupy.

 

       A trail of tender kisses are lovingly placed upward along Rhett’s spine, leaving his skin tingling with each one. His husband has made it perfectly clear he doesn’t want to rush, but Rhett can feel desperation intensifying with each passing second as Link’s fingers continue their steady rhythm.

 

 **“I love your back. It’s so strong and sturdy. You carry a lot. I know you do.”** He kisses softly at the bottom of Rhett’s neck. **“But you don’t have to do it alone. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere. Not _now_. Not _ever_.”**

 

       With that, he slowly removes his fingers and taps lightly at his lover’s hip. **“Raise up for me, honey.”**

 

       Rhett’s emotions are akin to a deluge at this point. What on earth could he have possibly done to merit the unfaltering love of an such an angelic being? The adoration with which he’s being dealt is perfection. It has him weak, entire body trembling as he obediently lifts his hips and presses back against the other man’s groin.

 

 **“ _Mm_... yeah?”** Link purrs, right eyebrow raising provocatively. **“You want it, baby...?”**

 

       Arching his back and nodding eagerly, Rhett whimpers, **“ _Please..._ ”** for he not only wants it, he _needs_ it. Words of affirmation may not be his top love language, but love languages be damned. The praise he’s being given is worth more to him than any gift he’s ever received.

 

       Link lines himself up at Rhett’s entrance, and without hesitation, begins to press into him at a measured pace. The last thing in the world he’d ever want to do is hurt the man he loves. Therefore, he takes his time until he is fully sheathed in velvety warmth, eyes slipping shut and mouth parting in a hushed sigh of satisfaction.

 

 **" _Mm_... **Gosh, bo... You feel _so good_..."**** he murmurs, pulling his hips back until only the tip of his length remains inside. Eyes sweep upward to witness the look on Rhett's face as he sinks back in to the hilt. It's worth it as he sees his lover practically come undone at the feeling of being fulfilled.

 

       Soon, the pair are set in a perfect rhythm, Rhett feeling every bit as loved as Link wants him to. He's lost in the ecstasy of it all, not at all able to control the moans escaping his throat with every thrust of his partner's hips, and he definitely can't hold back from loudly crying out every time Link hits his prostate.

 

       Link loves the sounds his husband makes, reveling in the way they increase in volume when his hand comes to wrap smoothly around Rhett's shaft, immediately starting to stroke with fervor.

 

 **"Oh God, Link... _Please_ _don't stop_..."** He's on the verge. He knows it, and he knows Link knows it, too. **" _Please_..."** he whines again. It isn't long before Rhett senses that familiar feeling simmering low in his belly. **"Link, I'm-"** But he's too late to fully warn the other man.

 

**_"LINK!"_ **

 

       His vision blurs as he releases into Link's skilled hand; panting, moaning, and soon a whimpering mess at the hands of his lover. There's no way he's coming down from this high tonight.

 

       The sensation of his partner pulsating around him is almost more than he can take. Add to that the feeling of Rhett's sticky cum on his fingers, and Link Neal dissolves into a smoldering puddle of unadulterated bliss. His hips lose all memory of their previous rhythm as he feels his own climax building.

 

 **"Me too, baby..."** Thrust. **" _Me_..."** Thrust. **"... _too_..."** Thrust.

 

**" _Ahhh_..." **

 

       The piercing cry echoes throughout the room as he spills his orgasm deep inside his lover, hips jerking recklessly as he rides out the aftershocks.

 

       Seconds later, the couple are stilled, both left wanting for nothing. Link allows himself to slip out of his husband before lazily dismounting and collapsing on the bed beside him. The two are panting heavily, beads of sweat obvious across their bodies.

 

 **"C'mere, you."** Link smiles sweetly and pulls Rhett's body close to his, guiding the man's head to rest on his chest. He presses a tender kiss to his forehead, hand softly stroking at the now-messy hair atop his head.

 

 **"I love you, sweetheart."** he murmurs gently. **"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, or ever will. Don't ever think I'm better off without you. I wouldn't** _ **be me**_ **without you."**

 

       Rhett nods sleepily against his husband's chest, warm breath fanning against Link's skin as he softly whispers back, **"I love you too, bo."**

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic in the Rhink Fandom. As you can probably tell, I'm a little rusty since I haven't written fanfiction in quite some time!


End file.
